When communication with a piece of data equipment across the network is lost, out-of-band access to the data equipment can often be used to regain control. Out-of-band access means access that is not linked to the network stack; it provides access outside the network link for control and configuration of data equipment.
Many pieces of data equipment are equipped with serial ports termed console ports. Each console port is typically handled by the core of the operating system within the piece of data equipment, and not by any subordinate instance. The console port is often, therefore, the most reliable path to communicate with the kernel. For many pieces of data equipment, the console port is the only mechanism that can be used for initial configuration and emergency management.
Console servers connect to console ports in order to provide “out-of-band” access to data equipment. A console server typically includes a network connection and one or more serial ports. Devices such as servers, routers, switches, private branch exchanges (PBX), firewalls, and other such network devices can be controlled by the console server through the console server's serial ports. Unfortunately, there is no standard way of communications with the various devices. Typically, Virtual Network Computing (VNC) software is used to control UNIX and LINUX systems through their console port. Remote Desktop software is used to control Microsoft Windows-based systems through their console port. Other devices can only be communicated with at a fairly primitive level.
What is needed is a system and method for recognizing and controlling a variety of devices through a console server.